


Jõtaider Gaiden: Lion and Dragon

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: March Batch 2020 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Tokusatsu Themes, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: A local heroine stumbles on something bigger than her and lends a brief hand.
Series: March Batch 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789363





	Jõtaider Gaiden: Lion and Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> For BeigePaladin and featuring one of his characters.

“Haaaah, Mr. Maki really gives me a lot of work…”

It was yet another bright and sunny day in Mimoto City, with the beautiful sun shining down on the inhabitants as they went about their day. One of said inhabitants was the young and spry Mikai Fushimi, who felt a little dejected on this fine day.

Because of her past as a slacker and somebody who just coasted on through life, she was now saddled with a lot of homework to catch her up on the skills she had missed out on. Her teacher, Mr. Maki, had told her that it was all to make sure that she didn’t flunk and get expelled, and she totally understood that, but that didn’t make any of this easier.

“At least Yumeko’s still the best, wanting to help me out and study with me. I wonder if I can get her anything as thanks? What would a girl like her even like…” The young sandy-blonde muttered to herself as she rubbed her cheek, walking down a street in the outskirts of town, with the road facing towards the riverbank below…

Just as the youthful girl thought to herself about being a good friend, she felt a tingle run down her spine. A foreboding warning of what was to come, as she suddenly threw her head into the sky above.

Her instincts were on point, as she saw a splotch of black interspersed with the clouds. “Eh? What’s that?” She asked herself, trying to focus on it. She knew it wasn’t something in her eyes, because after rubbing them thoroughly she still saw the black thing. So what was it?

As Mikai wondered aloud, her keen eye noticed something descending, something that was… heading straight for her? No, it wasn’t headed straight at her, but rather the rooftops of the town behind her. If she didn’t know any better, she’d think that the entities were about to cause trouble..!

She looked around quickly to confirm that nobody was around at the moment, before clenching her fist. “Whatever they are, I’m going to make sure that they don’t cause trouble!” The girl affirmed as she struck a pose, uttering a single word to get straight into action.

“HENSHIN!”

\---

Standing on one of the roofs of Mimoto City’s sprawling buildings were two girls, one clad in a deep and thick looking suit of black armor, the other clad in a draconic themed purple armor with one of her legs exposed.

“Alright, I’m only going to say this once!” The masked girl in purple cried out, pointing the tip of her spear straight at the other sudden arrival. “I’m going to beat you, I’m going to go to home, and you’re going to tell your pals never to bother my world ever again!”

The armored one tilted her head, pulling a thick greatsword out of a ball of darkness conjured from her palm. “And if I refuse?” She asked, voice distorted yet still oozing with a smug tint. “You can’t beat me, and you can’t stop the Darkness from encroaching on your world. Nobody can. Not even I could, what makes you think a scrawny punk like you could?”

“Easy! I’m better than you, and I’ll knock you across this city if I have to!” The girl sounded very confident as she entered a fighting stance, grinning. “So come on, let me show you what I’ve got!”

The two girls immediately jumped at one another, blades clashing as the sparks started flying. Whatever had happened between them, it put the two of them at each other’s throats.

A fact that didn’t fly by the young Mikai’s head as she carefully pulled herself up to the edge of the roof, having used her armor to scale the height with relative ease. For now, she stayed quiet, watching the two fight with a keen eye…

“What makes you think my world’s worth invading, anyway!?” The girl in purple shouted as she reared her arm back after another strike with her spear, causing her armor to shift for a brief moment. Once it had finished, a draconic claw was in the place of her hand, letting her swipe at the black-clad enemy in an attempt to pierce her armor.

Not that the strike made its mark, blocked by the dark energies in the other girl’s hand. “We invade because we exist!” She shouted in return, using her lone hand to bring her greatsword down on the girl’s head to try and end her right then and there. “The Darkness just is, you brat! We exist and permeate until everything is apart of us!”

The strike fell flat thanks to the girl’s adaptive armor growing a shield on the wrist of her spear-wielding arm, letting her block it before it made any grevious damage. “Yeah?! So what!? I’ve got enough trouble with all that crime, doesn’t mean that you get to make it worse!” She shouted, jumping back and reverting her armor to normal as she caught her breath…

“Crime matters not. Only the Darkness does.” The armored girl shot back as she didn’t even pause for breath, rushing towards the purple-clad girl before she had a chance to defend herself one more time…

Her enemy closed her eyes, preparing herself for the worst…

But it didn’t come. Instead, flickering embers caressed her cheek as a single hand held back the pitch black blade, inches before it’d graze her. An armored hand connected to a short lion-themed armored heroine…

“Hm? And who do you think you are, kid?” The black-armored girl asked, the darkness in her body travelling through her sword as the energies dug away at the hand that kept it back.

In return, she received a blow to her stomach, one with enough force to make it crack ever so slightly as well as send her flying back just the same. “Me?” The newcomer asked, confidence brimming through her helmet. “I’m Mimoto! Jõtaider Mimoto! And you’re not going to harm her, nor this city!” 

“So that’s what this world is. Not bad. We’ll take this one once we’re done with the two of you, I’m sure it’s a delicious one!” The armored enemy shouted as she raised her sword aloft, the darkness causing it to lengthen to the point where it started reaching into the skies above. “In fact, how about I cut this short? I doubt the two of you can handle a strike powered by the Darkness itself! Tremble in fear, realize how useless you are!” The girl laughed from the depths of her wicked soul as her sword reached further and further into the skies, blanketing the city below as the blue was blotted out by pure black…

Mimoto grinned underneath her helmet, before turning to the other girl that had fought valiantly against the armored menace. “How about we teach her how wrong she is… uh-”

“Tessie!” The purple-clad masked girl replied as she grabbed her savior’s hand, brimming with gratitude and energy. “Tessie Summers!” She affirmed one more time, a fire burning in her eye. “Mimoto, let’s show that creep what you earn when you try and spread evil where it doesn’t belong!”

The girl beneath the helmet blinked for a second, before laughing as the lines on her armor started flaring up with heat. “You’ve got it, Tess!”

Both heroines, armored and ready to fight, stood side by side as they focused all of their energies on their feet. If they wanted to beat something like that huge sword, they needed to pull out all the stops. They could feel their bodies quivering, shaking as their boots caught on fire. They needed all the power they could get..!

“Aw, looks like you two became fast friends. Well too bad! You’re going to fall into Darkness like the rest, and be reborn!” The enemy cried out as she tightened her grip, the energies that made the blade grow coalescing into a solid form as she swung the blade down. “GRIM ECLIPSE!”

Just as the blade swung downward, the two girls jumped into the air and propelled themselves straight towards the armored girl. For Tessie, her armor grew wings that carried her towards the enemy, while Mimoto forced herself forward through sheer force of will. Their feet, burning bright with their justice, were headed straight for the villain herself.

As their feet met the edge of the blade, the sparks of justice clashed against the villainous Darkness, the aura from the sword threatening to envelop them and corrupt them in an instant. Their hearts would be snuffed out, and they would be mere servants to the ever encroaching void that had snuck into so many other worlds…

They wouldn’t stand for that!

“KING’S FLAME!” Mimoto cried, and Tessie followed up with her own “INFERNO IMPACT!”

The visage of a mighty and firey Lion covered Mimoto as the blackened blade started to shatter, while an equally infernal dragon covered her spontaneous partner. They were a manifestation of their will to fight, and together…

“How!? HOW!?” The black-armored girl screamed as her blade as well as her armor broke apart, revealing a girl with long black locks, right before she was sent flying straight off the building… into another blackened hole that spawned in the sky, returning her to the darkened realm from whence she came.

The two heroines landed as their flames extinguished, and their transformations came to an abrupt end, having put all of their energy into that last attack. Thus, Mimoto disappeared and was replaced with the adorably small Mikai, while Tessie’s purple armor was replaced with a pair of high-rise black overalls, a purple shirt and a scarf to cap things off.

“What in the world was that?” The sandy-blonde asked aloud as she looked towards her new friend, who was standing at the edge of the building. “W-Hey! Don’t jump!” She quickly flew into a state of panic as she ran towards her.

Only for Tessie to turn around and grin slightly. “Sorry, Mimoto! I’ve gotta go, if I don’t jump in there, I’m never going to get home!” She admitted the truth, before briefly taking a good look at the short girl’s appearance. “Say, can I get your real name? Mimoto’s a cool hero name, but you’ve got another one, right?”

“Mikai Fushimi!” Mikai shouted back with a smile, understanding completely even if she was hurt to already say goodbye to a friend. “Have a safe trip back! You’re free to come visit if you don’t bring another baddie with you next time!”

Her new friend laughed and adjusted her cap. “Keep protecting this city, you seem like you’re doing a great job already!” The other heroine shot back before jumping off and disappearing into the same black hole the defeated villainess had fallen into, with the hole closing seconds after that.

With that, Mikai was once again alone. She had saved the day, made a friend, said goodbye to said friend, and overall everything had been pretty great. But there was a voice in the back of her mind telling her that she was forgetting something rather… important…

“...YUMEKO!” Her face drained of color as she quickly transformed back, leaping off the building as she headed straight for her best friend’s house. She had just forgotten everything about studying with her, and the older girl was no doubt going to get on her case for being late!

Thus, another ordinary day in Mimoto City would come to an end...


End file.
